Shinjitsu No Uta
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Ini adalah kisah pangeran dan putri yang sedang mencari jati dirinya. SH. May contain another pairing in the future. RnR? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Shinjitsu no Uta**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Thousand Night Love Song © **Chieko Hara**

**Warning**: AU. Rated **T**. OOC. Multichapters. Adventure/Romance.

**Pairing**: Sasuke dan Hinata.

**Maaf, ya fic di_publish_ ulang ^^v. Ada beberapa yang diubah.**

**Selamat membaca :D.**

_**Wanita terdiktum untuk direndahkan.**_

_**Barisan dogma itu sempat menyesatkanku pada hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak patut aku alami.**_

_**Dan aku tak membiarkan para lalim itu memukauku dengan kesesatan dunia fana yang hina ini.**_

_**Aku ingin menemukan diriku yang asli, **_

_**karena itu aku berani keluar dari sangkarku sendiri.**_

_**Membiarkan diriku terbang bebas tanpa harus mengikuti pranata kuno itu lagi.**_

_**Aku akan terus bernyanyi sampai menemukan kebenaran sejati.**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Putri yang Dibuang dan Pangeran Setengah Gila**

**.**

**.**

Kerajaan Hyuuga merupakan kerajaan yang menguasai sebagian kecil daerah Kinomoto yang masih berkembang. Tak ada yang istimewa dari kerajaan itu. Namun rakyatnya dapat hidup sejahtera dengan pendapatan per kapita yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Setidaknya…sebagian besar rakyatnya terbilang mampu.

Sayangnya, sebagian besar yang lain hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan. Hal ini adalah masalah utama yang sering terjadi di wilayah kerajaan Hyuuga. Tak ayal banyak wanita dan anak di bawah umur yang menjadi buruh kasar. Peminta-minta bertebaran di seluruh pelosok wilayah. Dan sedikit di antaranya menjadi pekerja seks komersial.

Sang raja, Hyuuga Hiashi, bukannya tidak tinggal diam dengan persoalan yang kian hari kian membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengurangi penurunan pendapatan daerah kerajaannya yang semakin merosot tajam. Dan lagi-lagi jalan keluarnya yang akan ia tempuh adalah 'itu'. Karena lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu kemana lagi harus meminta pertolongan. Kebijakan-kebijakannya telah mencapai kuldesak, sehingga ia tak tahu lagi harus memperbaharui kebijakan itu dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

Keputusan terakhirnya, Raja Hiashi akan meminjam uang lagi pada kerajaan tetangga, kerajaan besar Uchiha.

Kerajaan Uchiha wilayahnya sangat makmur dan sejahtera. Daerah kekuasaan mereka lebih luas daripada kerajaan Hyuuga. Ikut dalam koloni kerajaan Namikaze, kerajaan terbesar di wilayah utara Kinomoto. Kerajaan yang sekarang di pimpin oleh seorang ratu karena rajanya mengalami sakit yang tak kunjung sembuh.

Nama ratu tersebut adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Ia menggantikan suaminya yang sering sakit untuk mengurusi seluruh persoalan kerajaan yang setiap hari membuatnya kelimpungan.

Sementara itu suaminya ditempatkan di daerah pedalaman yang sejuk dan damai. Ratu Mikoto mengunjungi suaminya setiap seminggu sekali dikarenakan kesibukannya.

Namun dengan tangan dingin sang ratu, rakyat kerajaan Uchiha hidup makmur dengan pendapatan yang tinggi di setiap tahunnya. Ia juga memiliki pertahanan keamanan yang tangguh.

Kerajaan Uchiha sudah terbiasa membantu kerajaan Hyuuga yang menjadi aliansi selama bertahun-tahun. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, sang ratu menginginkan pamrih sebagai tanda terima kasih kerajaan Hyuuga yang telah ia pinjamkan uang untuk memperbaiki masalah ekonomi wilayahnya.

Karena tak tahu harus membayar dengan apa, Raja Hiashi pun memberikan putri sulungnya pada kerajaan Uchiha untuk dijadikan pelayan pribadi pangeran kerajaan kaya itu. Dengan syarat putri itu akan tinggal selamanya di sana dan tak pernah kembali ke kerajaan Hyuuga.

Hiashi pun memberikan putri sulungnya, Hyuuga Hinata kepada Mikoto. Padahal sebenarnya Hinata adalah pewaris pertama kerajaan Hyuuga. Namun ayahnya itu meragukannya; ia tidak ingin seorang wanita yang memimpin kerajaan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuang anak sulungnya sendiri dikarenakan putrinya itu sangat jauh dari kriteria pemimpin yang diidamkannya. Alasan lain mengapa ia tak mau mengurusi Hinata lagi.

Hiashi lebih mempercayai keponakannya, Hyuuga Neji yang akan menggantikannya kelak. Walaupun Neji sudah berkali-kali menolaknya secara halus, namun sepertinya keputusan Hiashi telah tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Raja Hiashi mengantar rombongan kerajaan Uchiha hingga gerbang utama. Ia kemudian menghadap Ratu Mikoto untuk memberikan salam perpisahan. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Baginda. Saya harap dengan kehadiran Hinata di tempat Anda bisa semakin mempererat tali persaudaraan kita."

Mikoto membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Hiashi. Tak usah sungkan-sungkan. Kalau butuh bantuan datang saja ke tempatku," ujarnya sembari mengipasi diri dengan kipas berornamen buah plum berwarna merah. Matanya memandang Hiashi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Untungnya Hiashi tidak menyadari hal itu karena ia berpaling pada anak perempuannya yang sejak tadi tertunduk lesu. "Dan kau, Hinata. Jangan berbuat macam-macam yang merepotkan keluarga Uchiha. Jaga nama baik keluarga ini. Kau harus bisa hidup mandiri di umurmu yang ke 20 tahun."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sembari menatap ayahnya dengan takut-takut. "A-Ayah, apa suatu s-saat aku bisa p-pulang?"

"Itu kalau Mikoto-_sama _mengizinkanmu," ujar Hiashi dengan nada datar.

Hinata langsung termangu dan tak berani untuk memandang tatapan tajam ayahnya.

"Haha, Hinata. Tidak perlu takut, nanti ada Sasuke, anakku yang akan menemanimu. Umurnya juga sama denganmu, jadi aku rasa kalian bisa cepat akrab." Mikoto mencoba menghibur Hinata dengan menyentuh bahu si putri yang pemalu itu. "Baiklah, Hiashi-_sama_. Kami permisi dulu." Mikoto dan Hinata pun membungkukkan badan mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta kuda kerajaan Uchiha.

Hiashi membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badan juga hingga Mikoto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kereta.

Kereta pun akhirnya meninggalkan wilayah kerajaan Hyuuga secara perlahan. Hinata hanya bisa menatap kampung halamannya dari dalam. Ia merasa sedih dan kehilangan. Ia pasti akan sangat rindu dengan tempat ini. Namun dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia juga senang dapat pergi dari sangkar yang selama ini mengurungnya. Ia bertekad untuk terbang bebas sekarang.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Mikoto sangat ramah pada Hinata. Ia mengajaknya bercakap-cakap tentang segala hal. Dari soal kerajaan hingga persoalan wanita. Walau ia tahu alasan mengapa ayahnya memintanya untuk tinggal di kerajaan Uchiha, ia bersyukur bahwa Mikoto tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Hinata merasa nyaman dengan sikap Mikoto yang sangat baik padanya. Ia berdoa semoga saja ia dapat cepat akrab dengan Sasuke, pangeran kerajaan Uchiha yang akan ia layani nanti. Mengingat ia paling tidak pintar bergaul, tapi setidaknya ia ingin belajar.

Akhirnya setelah tiga jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Kereta kuda itu pun berhenti di depan pintu masuk bangunan kerajaan Uchiha yang sangat besar.

Hinata dengan hati-hati menapakkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia mengangkat sedikit _kimono_ biru muda yang ia pakai.

Matanya lalu tidak pernah luput dari bangunan kerjaan Uchiha yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kerajaan ini lebih luas dari pada bangunan kerajaannya sendiri. Tembok bangunannya meliuk-liuk seperti naga, bisa dipastikan itu adalah tembok yang sangat kuat. Dibuat untuk melindungi kerajaan apabila terjadi perang besar.

"Ayo kita masuk, Hinata. Anggap saja sebagai rumahmu sendiri," ujar Mikoto, menarik tangan Hinata perlahan agar tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang, Mikoto-_sama_." Seorang penjaga pintu menyalami tuannya itu dengan santun. Ia juga kemudian menunduk pada Hinata sebelum membuka pintu kerajaan yang berukir kepala naga.

Hinata lekas mafhum bahwa hewan legenda itu adalah lambang kerajaan ini.

"Terima kasih, Kotetsu. Oh ya kau melihat Tuan Muda? Ada di mana dia?" tanya Mikoto yang mencari anaknya sedari tadi. Ia berharap Sasuke menyambut kedatangannya karena sejak kemarin malam mereka belum sempat bersua.

"Yang aku tahu, Tuan Muda sedang berkuda di pekarangan belakangan, Mikoto-_sama_."

Mikoto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas perlahan dengan sikap tidak peduli anaknya itu. "Ah, baiklah. Mungkin ia belum menyadari kedatanganku. Aku saja yang mengunjunginya kalau begitu. Kau ikut ya, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Ia segera mengikuti langkah Mikoto dari belakang, enggan berjalan sejajar karena itu tidaklah sopan. Biar pun kini ia menjadi putri yang dibuang, namun ia sangat menuruti pranata kerajaan yang mengajarkannya tata krama dengan baik.

Mereka keluar dari bangunan yang satu dan masuk ke dalam bangunan yang lainnya.

Hinata agak capek juga karena perjalanannya lumayan jauh dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kerajaan Uchiha terdiri dari bangunan-bangunan besar yang letaknya terpisah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di lapangan berkuda yang cukup luas. Di sana terdengar ringkikan kuda yang melengking seperti habis terkena siksa. Ternyata kuda itu berlari bak kesetanan dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang menungganginya.

Dari kejauhan Hinata melihat pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila. Menunggangi kudanya dengan brutal, padahal dari yang ia lihat kuda itu sedang tidak _mood_ untuk ditunggangi.

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Kau sebenarnya sedang apa? Ayo turun!" teriak Mikoto yang khawatir dengan tingkah aneh anak bungsunya itu. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengarnya karena suara ibunya itu kalah besar dengan suara pekikan kuda yang meronta-ronta untuk ditinggalkan.

Kuda itu berlari berputar-putar dengan ganas, meminta penunggangnya turun dari tubuhnya.

Beberapa pengawal kerajaan berusaha menghentikan kuda yang mulai tak bisa dikendalikan itu. "Sasuke-_sama_. Nanti anda bisa celaka. Mikoto-_sama_ sedang melihat tingkah Anda ini. Bisa-bisa Anda kena marah nanti," ujar Genma yang berlari sembari berusaha menyamakan kecepatannya dengan kuda yang ditunggangi Sasuke.

"Berisik! Minggir kau! Aku tidak peduli!" Sasuke memukul badan kuda itu agar dia mau berlari lebih kencang lagi. "Hahaha. Ayo tunjukan lari tercepatmu padaku, Hoshi!"

Kuda hitam itu tiba-tiba meringkik sembari mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Ia akan terpelanting ke belakang; hendak menimpa Sasuke yang tersungkur ke tanah.

Semua orang yang ada di sana memandang ngeri kejadian itu. Para pengawal berlari menuju Sasuke untuk menyelamatkannya sebelum kuda itu menimpanya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke menyadari hal itu dan ia pun menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan secepat mungkin. Dan…

BRUK!

Kuda hitam bernama Hoshi itu terpelanting ke tanah setelah Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

Mikoto dan Hinata lantas menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat melihat apa yang mereka takutkan itu akhirnya tidak terjadi. Genma si pengawal segera berlari menuju Sasuke yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan kejadian barusan. Dianggap seperti angin yang sedang lewat saja.

"Hahaha, benar-benar menyenangkan!" teriak Sasuke sembari mengibas-ibaskan bajunya yang kotor terkena tanah. Ia berdiri sendiri tanpa mempedulikan pengawalnya yang menawarkan bantuan.

"Sasuke-_sama_, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah tidak usah menggangguku!" bentak Sasuke pada Genma. "Mana handukku?" tanyanya dengan kasar pada pengawal lain.

Pengawal itu buru-buru memberikan handuknya pada Sasuke. "Ini, Tuan."

Sasuke dengan kasar mengambil handuk itu dari tangan si pengawal. "Haah, aku jadi kotor begini, sepertinya aku harus mandi," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan kerajaan.

"Uchiha Sasuke…." Panggil Mikoto pada akhirnya. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam kali ini. Bukan hanya karena hampir melukai diri sendiri, tapi tindakan Sasuke tadi mencoreng nama baiknya di depan Hinata. Ia sungguh malu bukan kepalang.

Sasuke lantas memalingkan wajahnya pada wanita paruh baya yang meski sudah tua terlihat masih cantik itu. "Oh, kau rupanya…," ucapnya dingin.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu jika sifat Sasuke seperti ini. Apa lagi ia melakukan itu pada ibunya sendiri.

"Di mana sopan santunmu, Sasuke? Kau tidak lihat kita sedang kedatangan tamu?" ujarnya geram sambil menunjuk pada Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyeringai seram. "Habis bersenang-senang, ya? Sekarang pelacur mana lagi yang kau ajak ke sini untuk melayaniku, eh?"

Hinata dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Sasuke, tidak menyangka pangeran muda itu akan mengatainya sekasar ini. Dan pelacur? Apa di sini ia akan dijadikan budak?

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, Sasuke! Hinata ini putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga! Kau harus meminta maaf padanya!"

"Untuk apa? Mengenalnya pun aku tidak. Kau masih menyempatkan diri untuk pulang. Aku pikir kau tidak ingat jalan ke rumahmu sendiri," ucap Sasuke lagi memandang sinis ibunya itu.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam, Sasuke!" Mikoto tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi sikap anaknya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Ya, ya, dari tadi aku mau masuk, kok." Sasuke lalu berjalan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan beragam. Ada yang marah, sedih, juga iba… Kemudian Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu, kembali menatap ibunya dengan sangar. "Jangan pernah kau samakan aku denganmu." Setelah itu ia pergi entah ke mana

Hinata bergidik mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melayani orang kasar seperti itu. Dan juga Sasuke menyebut dirinya sebagai pelacur, padahal setahunya ia disuruh kemari untuk menemani Sasuke saja, bukan untuk yang macam-macam.

"Hinata, maafkan Sasuke. Sejak ayahnya sakit ia menjadi seperti itu. Harus aku akui, aku juga kurang memberikannya perhatian karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan kerajaan. Aku harap kau tidak mengambil hati kata-katanya barusan. Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk dijadikan budak."

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menatap Mikoto tanpa berkedip. Ia benar-benar syok melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang kurang waras itu. Paling tidak ia bisa merasa lega karena ia tidak akan dijadikan sebagai budak.

"Baiklah, kau sekarang ke kamarmu, ya." Mikoto tersenyum padanya. "Genma, tolong antarkan putri Hinata ke kamarnya."

Genma lantas menyanggupi. "Mari ikuti saya, Putri Hinata."

Hinata pun mengikuti ke mana Genma membawanya. Pangeran Sasuke itu sebenarnya sangat tampan, namun ia tidak memiliki perangai yang baik. Ia mulai berpikir dalam benaknya, apa ayahnya akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi pelayan seorang pangeran yang setengah gila ini? Kalau memang Hiashi tahu, mengapa dia sampai tega memberikan anaknya pada keluarga kerajaan Uchiha?

Ah, tapi ia tidak perlu berpikiran seperti itu lagi. Hinata menyadari kalau kini ia telah dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri. Berharap mendapat kehidupan yang layak di sini, Hinata tidak tahu apa itu akan bisa terwujud. Semoga saja hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia diperlakukan kasar seperti ini oleh orang yang akan ia layani itu.

Sasuke begitu kelewat kasar pada ibunya, pasti telah terjadi suatu konflik di kerajaan yang megah ini.

Dan Hinata tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah mereka…

Bersambung…

**Akhir kata, silahkan review :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinjitsu no Uta**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Thousand Night Love Song © **Chieko Hara**

**Warning**: AU. Rated **T**. OOC. Typos. Multichapters. Adventure/Romance.

**Pairing**: Sasuke dan Hinata.

**.**

_Ah, tapi ia tidak perlu berpikiran seperti itu lagi. Hinata menyadari kalau kini ia telah dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri. Berharap mendapat kehidupan yang layak di sini, Hinata tidak tahu apa itu akan bisa terwujud. Semoga saja hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia diperlakukan kasar seperti ini oleh orang yang akan ia layani itu._

_Sasuke begitu kelewat kasar pada ibunya, pasti telah terjadi suatu konflik di kerajaan yang megah ini._

_Dan Hinata tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah mereka…_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rahasia Kerajaan**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang indah. Kawanan burung bersahut-sahutan menyambutnya. Bergerombol mencari makan atau sekadar bernyanyi bersama-sama di tangan-tangan kecil pohon plum. Mensyukuri hari yang sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan hanya berdiam diri. Mereka bernyanyi sesuka hati tanpa ada pemangsa yang mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Siapa takut. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi mereka bersukaria.

Setidaknya kawanan burung itu memiliki kebebasan mutlak yang tidak dimiliki oleh Hinata.

Hinata sudah bangun dari pagi sekali. Tapi ia enggan keluar kamar sampai suatu saat nanti ada yang memintanya untuk keluar. Di rumahnya saja kadang ia merasa terasing, apalagi di rumah orang lain?

Dia takut akan dijadikan apa nanti ia di istana megah milik Uchiha ini. Kabarnya masih simpang siur ternyata.

Menjadi istri Pangeran Sasuke? Jujur saja ia takut, karena sikap Sasuke tampak kasar. Menjadi pelayannya? Bukankah dia adalah seorang putri? Malang sekali nasibnya jika langsung banting setir seperti itu. Terlebih kedua pilihan itu tak ada yang baik. Dan ia hanya dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan itu.

Kalau saja ibunya masih hidup, mungkin saja bisa menahannya agar tak pergi dari rumah. Sebagai seorang putri yang terbuang, ia merasa kosong, tak memiliki apa-apa. Ingin sekali ia seperti burung-burung di luar, terbang bebas dan bisa memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri dengan leluasa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

"Hinata-_sama_, apakah Anda sudah bangun?"

'Dari suaranya ini pasti Genma,' tukas Hinata dalam hati. Ia pun segera beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-_sama_. Mikoto-_sama_ meminta Anda untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Beliau telah menunggu di ruang makan."

"B-Baiklah. Terima k-kasih, Genma. Sebentar l-lagi aku akan ke s-sana."

"Saya akan mengantar Anda ke ruang makan, pasti Anda belum tahu jalannya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. Dia bersyukur pelayan kerajaan itu sangat ramah padanya. Setidaknya ia menemukan satu lagi orang kerajaan yang ramah padanya selain Ratu Mikoto.

"Lewat sini, Putri."

Sesampainya di ruang makan…

Terlihat Mikoto sedang duduk di ruang makan, beberapa pelayan sedang menyiapkan santapan pagi dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut membuat kesalahan dan kena semprot majikannya. Itulah yang dapat Hinata tangkap dari wajah-wajah cemas para pesuruh kerajaan, sepertinya Ratu Mikoto sangat disegani oleh penghuni kerajaan Uchiha ini.

Mata _onyx_ sang ratu akhirnya tertuju pada seorang putri yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu. "Ah, Hinata. _Ohayou gozamaisu_," ujarnya tersenyum.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "_O-Ohayou gozaimasu_. M-Maaf saya sedikit terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku juga belum sarapan, hidangannya masih disiapkan. Silakan duduk."

Hinata—dengan tampak malu-malu—pun duduk di meja makan yang sangat luas sekali ukurannya, cukup untuk sepuluh orang. Sayang, yang makan pada saat itu mungkin hanya ia dan ratu kerajaan Uchiha saja. Hinata memilih tempat duduk di sebelah kiri ratu yang sangat cantik itu, tak berani duduk di depannya persis karena dia telah diajarkan oleh ayahnya, hal itu tidaklah sopan. Sementara Mikoto duduk di kursi utama yang biasa dipakai oleh raja, apa boleh buat raja sedang tak ada di istana.

"Oh ya, Genma. Mana Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto pada pelayannya itu yang berdiri di belakang Hinata. Sudah jadi tradisi kerajaan Uchiha, jika para pelayan harus menunggui tuannya makan hingga selesai.

Airmuka Genma seketika berubah. "Tuan Muda tadi saya lihat keluar istana pagi-pagi sekali, Mikoto-_sama_. Tapi saya tidak tahu beliau pergi kemana, saya tanya beliau malah membentak saya."

Mikoto menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. "Anak itu semakin lama, semakin tak punya sopan santun saja. Ya, sudahlah, kita makan duluan saja, Hinata. Sasuke nanti bisa menyusul."

Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Dia pun menyantap hidangan yang telah tersedia. Namun di otaknya kini sedang mereka-reka apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke pagi-pagi meninggalkan istananya.

"Bagaimana Hinata menurutmu, masakannya enak?" tiba-tiba Mikoto mengajaknya ngobrol di tengah-tengah santapan pagi itu.

Hinata menelan makanan di mulutnya buru-buru, takut-takut tersedak jika ia bicara dengan mulut yang isinya penuh. "Ya, M-Mikoto-_sama_. M-Masakannya enak sekali. Mungkin m-masakan t-terlezat yang pernah saya santap," ujar Hinata merendah.

"Ah, kamu bisa saja, Hinata. Semua makanan ini dibuat dengan resepku sendiri lho. Ya, tapi para pelayan juga membantu. Kubuat khusus untuk meyambut kedatanganmu di kerajaan ini."

Putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga itu sontak terkejut mendengarnya. Dia merasa terlalu diberi sambutan spesial, "T-Terima kasih banyak, Mikoto-_sama_. P-Padahal saya hanya tamu biasa di sini. S-Saya merasa tersanjung."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula sekalian untuk Sasuke."

Mereka pun akhirnya membicarakan banyak hal, hanya saja Hinata belum bisa terbuka pada Mikoto. Ia sedikit membatasi diri dalam obrolan, ada beberapa hal yang enggan ia ungkapkan menyangkut keluarganya sendiri. Baginya Mikoto adalah orang asing yang baru saja memasuki kehidupannya kemarin, karena itu ia tidak mau membuka aib. Terlebih yang ditanyakan Mikoto rata-rata hal yang lumayan sensitif. Ratu Uchiha itu tampaknya senang mengulik-ulik urusan orang lain.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Mungkin ini agak lancang. Tapi apakah dari dulu cara bicaramu terbata-bata seperti itu?"

Hinata nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. "A-Ah?" Ia lalu buru-buru minum air untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "B-Bagaimana m-menjelaskannya ya? Saya juga t-tidak terlalu mengerti, d-dari kecil c-cara bicara s-saya sudah s-seperti ini," ujarnya sedikit jengah.

"Mungkin karena kebiasaan, tapi pasti hal itu dapat disembuhkan. Sayang sekali, gadis secantikmu sedikit tak lancar dalam berbicara. Padahal tak ada yang salah kan dengan pita suaramu?"

Frontal memang, tapi Hinata berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto sesopan mungkin. "A-Ayah pern-nah memeriksanya, tapi t-tak ada masalah dengan pi-pita suara saya. S-saya memang agak pe-pendiam."

"Kalau begitu keadaannya, aku akan sering mengajakmu bicara. Siapa tahu kebiasaanmu itu bakal berubah," sahut Mikoto sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah disediakan.

"Te-Terima kasih a-atas perhatiannya, M-Mikoto-_sama_."

"Tak perlu sungkan, aku dulu juga begitu. Yang penting harus ada niat untuk berubah," ujar Mikoto sembari tersenyum. Kini ia mengubah lagi topik pembicaraan. "Kudengar anggota kerajaan Hyuuga sangat hebat dalam memanah. Apa kau juga diajari memanah oleh ayahmu?"

Gadis berambut ungu kebiru-biruan itu menegak air di dalam gelasnya perlahan-lahan. Hidangannya telah ia habiskan rupanya. Yang lebih penting, pembicaraan dengan topik ini tak terlalu menurunkan rasa percaya dirinya. "Y-Ya, saya diajari sedari kecil. A-Ayah dan Mendiang Ibu j-juga sering membawa saya b-berburu di hutan. T-Tapi kemampuan memanah s-saya tak sehebat Ayah, Mendiang Ibu, Kak Neji, dan adik saya Hanabi."

"Ah ya, waktu masa perang antara kerajaan selatan dan utara, kerajaan Hyuuga sangat membantu sekali dalam memenangkan peperangan. Tapi yang tak kusangka mereka juga mengajarkan ilmu memanah pada anak-anak perempuannya."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "M-Memang benar, M-Mikoto-_sama_. P-Perempuan-perempuan di kerajaan Hyugga di-diajarkan memanah se-sekadar untuk menjaga di-diri." Ah, ia jadi mengingat 'kejadian' yang ingin dilupakannya.

Hinata yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti, padahal kerajaannya tidak terlalu patrialis dalam menjalankan fungsi-fungsi dalam istana. Perempuan tak terlalu dikekang. Namun entah mengapa, ayahnya terlalu mengekang dirinya, dan ia dibatasi untuk berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Berburu dengan panah atau latihan memanah saja sering dilarang; meski Hinata pernah melakukannya secara diam-diam. Hal itu terjadi semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia.

"Bicara tentang laki-laki, aku jadi rindu pada suamiku dan Itachi. Aku sudah lama sekali tak mengunjungi tempat peristirahatannya. Dan Itachi juga sudah lama tidak pernah main ke sini," ujar Mikoto sembari mengelap bibirnya, ia juga telah selesai dengan hidangannya. Namun sepertinya ia belum ada niat untuk beranjak dari sana.

"I-Itachi?" sahut Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia merasa asing dengan nama itu. Dia pikir anggota keluarga Uchiha hanya Raja Fugaku, Ratu Mikoto, dan Pangeran Sasuke saja.

"Ah ya, kau tak tahu kalau aku memiliki dua orang putra, Itachi adalah putra sulungku, kakaknya Sasuke."

Untuk hal itu Hinata sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. "K-Kalau saya b-boleh tahu kemana Itachi-_san_ s-sekarang?"

"Aturan kerajaan ini sangat ketat, Hinata. Itachi menikahi seorang gadis sipil yang dicintainya, gelar pangerannya pun dicabut. Sekarang ia tinggal bersama istrinya. Mereka sudah memiliki satu anak laki-laki, tampaknya mereka sangat bahagia," jelas Mikoto yang tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya.

Ada yang bisa Hinata lihat dari wajah sendu itu. Kesepian. Selain beban berat yang dipikul sendiri di pundak seorang wanita yang mengharapkan perhatian, karena memimpin sebuah kerajaan tidaklah gampang. Ah, padahal dia begitu terlihat sempurna. Tapi memang betul petuah yang mengatakan tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Semuanya memiliki jalannya masing-masing. Hinata merasa senasib, ia mengerti akan perasaan Mikoto. Mikoto adalah cerminan dirinya. Ia juga sangat kesepian, meski kesepian yang dirasakan oleh mereka masing-masing ada dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Makanya aku sangat berharap, suatu saat nanti Sasuke menikah dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan. Biar tidak keluar dari kerajaan ini."

Ya, cukup jelas apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh kerajaan Uchiha ini. Meski belum transparan seluruhnya. Lagipula ini masalah keluarga, Hinata juga tak mau ikut campur di dalamnya. Ia hanya berharap dapat tinggal di lingkungan yang tenang, di rumahnya sendiri dulu dia tidak pernah merasa tenang. Kalaupun ia nanti dijodohkan dengan Sasuke kelak, bolehkah ia menolaknya? Karena pertama kali melihat perangai Sasuke yang sangat buruk, perasaannya menjadi tak enak sama sekali.

"Ahahaha! Sasuke-_sama_…!"

"Berhenti, Sasuke-_sama_…geli!"

"Hahaha, ayo! Kita ke kamarku sekarang ya, Wanita-wanita cantik!"

Terdengar suara ribut tak jauh dari ruang makan. Hinata dan Mikoto langsung melihat ke direksi itu.

"Ada apa, ya ribut-ribut? Genma, tolong kau lihat ke sana. Tampaknya aku kenal suara itu, apa jangan-jangan Sasuke?" Perintah Mikoto pada Genma yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Tak lama orang-orang yang mengeluarkan suara ribut tadi lewat di depan jalan menuju ruang makan. Hinata dan Mikoto tersentak melihatnya. Terutama Mikoto yang gerakan matanya tampak gelisah, ia terlihat jengah dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Jengah pada Hinata.

"Sasuke, siapa wanita-wanita itu?" teriak Mikoto yang terlihat marah. Apalagi tampak sekali wanita-wanita itu umurnya lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Bukankah harusnya kau senang aku membawa wanita-wanita cantik ini? Mereka akan kujadikan selir-selirku. Hahahaha," sahut Sasuke sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak. Asal sekali ia bicara.

"Yang benar, Sasuke-_sama_?" Tanya wanita satu.

Yang satunya lagi menimpali sembari bergelayut mesra di tubuh Sasuke, "Wah, senangnya!"

Cekikikan mereka buat gendang telinga Mikoto mau pecah. "Wanita jalang!" umpatnya pada akhirnya. "Sasuke, harusnya kau memilih wanita terhormat seperti Hinata!"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau peduli padaku, Mikoto. Aku berhak memilih mana yang aku suka dan mana yang tidak kusuka." Sasuke lalu menatap Hinata dengan sinis. "Lebih baik kau pulangkan saja si Hyuuga itu, mataku sakit melihat wajahnya yang sok lugu. Hahaha!" Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya.

Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia lihat airmuka Sasuke yang tadi tiba-tiba berbeda pada saat hendak membalikkan tubuhnya. Bukan sinis, tapi sendu. Sepersekian detik sehingga memang tidak terlalu kelihatan. Maka Hinata tak menghiraukan kata-katanya barusan.

"Sasuke!" bentak Mikoto. Tapi putranya itu malah melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu. Kedua wanita yang entah dari mana Sasuke temui, diajaknya masuk ke kamar. Seluruh penghuni ruang makan hanya bisa menatap sedih tingkah laku pangeran muda mereka. Seorang pangeran yang diharapkan dapat membawa kerajaan Uchiha ke masa emasnya bersikap memalukan seperti ini.

"Ma-Maafkan Sasuke, Hinata. Tadi dia terlihat mabuk, jadi aku harap kau tidak memasukan ke dalam hati kata-katanya."

Tapi Hinata seperti tak mendengarkan Mikoto, matanya tetap terarah ke direksi yang sama saat Sasuke dan wanita-wanita nakal itu berdiri.

Mikoto jadi cemas melihatnya, jangan-jangan gadis Hyuuga itu malah syok dengan sikap Sasuke tadi terhadapnya. "Hinata…," panggilnya sembari menggoyangkan bahu Hinata.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Mikoto-_sama_. A-Anda tak perlu meminta maaf, saya memaklumi sikap Sasuke-_san_ terhadap saya. S-Saya masih orang asing baginya. M-Malah Anda yang saya khawatirkan," ujar Hinata mencoba simpati.

Mikoto menghembuskan nafas perlahan, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu, Hinata. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf."

Hinata mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. Sudah terbiasa? Apa Sasuke sering seperti ini sebelumnya? Sebenarnya Hinata ingin beranggapan kalau pangeran kerajaan Uchiha itu sudah benar-benar tak waras otaknya. Tapi apa yang ia lihat barusan sedikit menahannya untuk menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Mengapa Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun setelahnya wajah sangar itu terlihat begitu sendu? Apa tawanya yang menggelegar itu benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar bahagia? Ihwal itu ia tangkap saat-saat terakhir Sasuke membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauhi ia dan Mikoto. Penglihatannya memang cukup tajam.

Semuanya terlihat nadir bagi Hinata. Kalau saja ia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, mungkin ia bisa mengerti mengapa sikap Sasuke terlihat begar seperti itu.

"Hinata, siang nanti kau temani aku ya? Aku ingin mengunjungi suamiku di desa Aokisoba." Mikoto segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia jadi ingin menyudahi saja santapan pagi ini. Sasuke benar-benar membuang niatnya untuk mengobrol lebih lama dengan Hinata.

"Eh? F-Fugaku-_sama_?"

Mikoto mengangguk antusias. "Sekalian aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya. Kau bersedia kan?"

"K-Kalau itu tidak merepotkan Anda, s-saya bersedia, Mikoto-_sama_."

"Baiklah, aku permisi. Masih ada urusan kerajaan yang harus aku selesaikan sebentar, Hinata. Kalau kau mau kau bisa mengelilingi istana, biar Genma yang menemani. Anggap saja seperti rumahmu, ya."

"Terima kasih, Mikoto-_sama_." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat. Ia lalu mengelilingi istana luas itu ditemani Genma.

**o0o**

"Ini kebun lavender Mikoto-_sama_. Dulu sebelum Fugaku-_sama_ jatuh sakit, Mikoto-_sama_ yang merawat kebun ini setiap hari. Tapi sekarang tidak sempat, karenanya kebun ini jadi tidak terawat dengan baik. Hanya Mikoto-_sama_ yang mengetahui cara merawat tanaman lavender dengan benar," jelas Genma panjang lebar.

"S-Sayang sekali, b-banyak tanamannnya yang layu." Hinata mengambil salah satu bunganya, kemudian menciumi aromanya. Benar-benar hilang. "K-Kalau diizinkan a-aku bisa mengurusnya, Genma. Di r-rumahku juga ada k-kebun lavender punya Mendiang Ibu yang tak seluas ini. Aku sedikit mengerti cara merawatnya, m-meski mungkin tak seahli Mikoto-_sama_."

"Kebetulan sekali, nanti akan saya sampaikan pada Mikoto-_sama_." Genma terlihat senang dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata. Masalahnya penghuni kerajaan masing-masing sudah memiliki tugasnya sendiri. Dan untuk yang satu ini, memang tak ada yang mahir melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat dengan kejadian barusan. Ia ingin sedikit menguliknya secara perlahan, karena belum berani menanyakan langsung pada Sasuke ataupun Mikoto. Barangkali pelayan yang sekarang sedang bersama dirinya saat ini mengetahui masalah yang terjadi di istana, terutama soal Sasuke. "O-Oh ya, Genma. A-Ada y-yang ingin k-kutanyakan. T-Tapi ini mungkin agak pribadi."

"Tentang apa, Hinata-_sama_? Barangkali saya bisa membantu," ujar Genma ramah.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Semoga saja ia tak dikira lancar mulut. "S-Sasuke-_san_ a-apakah dia dulu seperti itu?"

Mereka terus berjalan sampai di pertigaan koridor. "Kita ke sebelah sana, Hinata-_sama_," ucap Genma menuntun jalan belok ke kiri. "Sifatnya memang sangat lancang, tapi sebenarnya dia pemuda yang sangat baik, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata melihat airmuka Genma prihatin, sepertinya dia sangat mengenal Sasuke. "Saya menjadi temannya sejak kecil, dia menganggap saya sebagai kakaknya setelah Itachi-_sama_. Mereka berdua sangat akur dan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Hanya saja ketika Itachi-_sama_ keluar dari kerajaan dan menjadi rakyat biasa, Sasuke-_sama_ perlahan-lahan berubah."

Alis Hinata tiba-tiba terangkat. Sedikit berbeda dengan ucapan Mikoto yang sebelumnya mengatakan kalau Sasuke mulai berubah sejak ayahnya sakit. Ah, tapi mungkin waktunya bersamaan.

"A-Apakah i-ini ada h-hubungannya dengan sakitnya Fugaku-_sama_?" tanya Hinata lagi, ingin mendapatkan informasi lebih.

"Saya rasa tidak, karena Fugaku-_sama_ sudah lama sakit. Fugaku-_sama_ jatuh sakit sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Dan Itachi-_sama_ keluar dari kerajaan dua tahun setelahnya. Saya sendiri juga tidak terlalu tahu hubungan kepergian Itachi-_sama_ dengan sikap Sasuke. Hanya sejak saat itu, Sasuke-_sama_ jadi tidak terbuka lagi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia selalu sibuk sendiri, padahal banyak sekali yang perhatian padanya termasuk saya."

Apa Sasuke merasa kesepian juga? Hinata tak terlalu mengerti, namun entah mengapa rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar. Ia ingin bisa akrab dengan Sasuke karena kini tinggal di atap yang sama. Ia juga tak ingin merasa kesepian di istana yang luas nan megah ini. Ia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru semenjak keluar dari kampung halamannya kemarin. Untuk saat ini, ia ingin keberadaanya dianggap oleh orang lain.

o0o

Rombongan kerajaan Uchiha tiba di Desa Aokisoba petang itu. Karena malam nyaris menjelang, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menginap di sana. Perjalanan dari pusat kerajaan ke desa terpencil itu memakan waktu sekitar tiga jam. Cukup melelahkan, maka dari itu Mikoto memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana semalam saja.

Tempat perisitirahatan raja Fugaku memang minimalis, tak sebesar kerajaannya di sana. Tapi bangunannya tak kalah indah; ditambah lagi dengan aroma pedesaan yang menambah nilai keindahannya. Tidak heran memang jika Fugaku lebih memilih tinggal di sini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Suasananya buat hati tenang, terapi alam yang sangat bagus untuk menghindari kepenetan. Istrinya juga memahami dan mengabulkan permintaannya itu, walau pada awalnya berat hatinya untuk jauh tinggal bersama sang suami. Apa boleh buat, dia harus mengutamakan kewajibannya karena ini adalah amanah suaminya juga.

Fugaku sudah merasa sangat tua diumurnya yang belum mencapai kepala lima. Penyakit saraf yang menyebabkannya lumpuh total membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan leluasa. Ia paling tidak suka merepotkan orang banyak, untuk itu ia lebih memilih dilayani oleh dua pelayan saja.

Kedatangan Mikoto tak diprediksi olehnya. Ia tampak sumringah ketika melihat rombongan dari kerajaannya datang pada petang itu. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau istrinya akan menginap di sana selama semalam. Ia rindu. Meski dalam keadaan lumpuh, otaknya masih bisa mengingat siapa-siapa saja penghuni kerajaan Uchiha. Dilihatnya ada penghuni baru tak merisaukannya, yang ia tanyakan pada akhirnya keabsenan anak bungsunya yang lagi-lagi tak ada di sana.

"Mana Sasuke?"

Mikoto meminta pelayannya untuk meninggalkan kamar. Hanya Hinata saja yang dibiarkan berada di tempat itu. "Sasuke tak bisa hadir, Sayang. Masih ada urusan kerajaan yang harus ia kerjakan."

Dahi Hinata mengerut, tampaknya Mikoto ingin menyembunyikan kenakalan Sasuke pada suaminya. Alasannya bisa jadi untuk menjaga kesehatan suaminya itu.

Fugaku menatap istrinya lekat-lekat. "Benarkah? Tak kusangka sekarang dia begitu peduli pada urusan kerajaan, apa dia masih nakal seperti dulu?"

Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Dia masih dalam pencarian jati diri, wajar saja kalau dia agak nakal diusianya."

"Haah, kalau seperti itu terus kapan dia bisa memiliki istri? Aku ingin dia cepat-cepat menikah dan mengambil alih kerajaan, supaya kau bisa berada di sampingku terus. Menikmati masa-masa tua kita bersama." Fugaku menatap istrinya mesra. Ia meremas lembut tangan istrinya yang sedari tadi bergelayut di sekitar lengan kanannya. Memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil agar ototnya lebih rileks. Ia benar-benar rindu akan masa-masa kebersamaan mereka.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Oh ya, Sayang. Ini aku kenalkan penghuni baru kerajaan kita, namanya Hinata. Ia dari kerajaan Hyuuga yang kemarin memiliki urusan yang tertunda dengan kita. Untuk itu aku meminta anaknya sebagai jaminan."

Hinata terhenyak, ia hampir lupa alasan mengapa ia sekarang diminta tinggal di kerajaan besar itu. Jujur sekali ucapan Mikoto. Memang perlahan-lahan Hinata menyadari, terkadang ucapan wanita itu bisa menjadi semanis madu, terkadang bisa menjadi sepahit buah maja.

"_K-Konbanwa_, Fugaku-_sama_," ujar Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Uchiha, Hinata. Aku harap kau betah tinggal di sana sampai urusan kami dan ayahmu selesai. Tapi kalau boleh kuakui kau sangat cantik, kenapa kau tak menjodohkan dia dengan Sasuke, Mikoto?"

Mata putih Hinata terbuka lebar.

Sedangkan Mikoto setali tiga uang, ia tampak kaget dengan pernyataan suaminya itu. "Ma-Masa? Tapi Sasuke—"

"Aku rasa mereka berdua cocok. Sasuke juga sudah harus siap melaksanakan kewajibannya. Dia terlalu cantik untuk dijadikan sebagai pelayan Sasuke. Apa kau tidak lelah bekerja terus?"

"Bukannya begitu, Sayang. Tapi—"

"Sssttt…" Fugaku meletakkan jari telunjuk ke bibir istrinya. "Sekarang saatnya kau beristirahat. Aku yakin mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Lagipula Hinata adalah seorang putri, karena itu Sasuke tidak akan senasib dengan Itachi. Sekalian bisa mempererat hubungan kita dengan kerajaan Hyuuga. Bagaimanapun Hiashi adalah teman baikku juga, Mikoto."

Mikoto tampak tak bisa melawan kata-kata suaminya. Ia memang tak memiliki kuasa lebih dibandingkan dengan raja arif itu. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan. Semoga saja Sasuke bersedia."

"Kalau itu perintah ayahnya, Sasuke pasti mau, Sayang. Dia adalah anakku yang paling penurut."

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. tidak menyangka masalahnya akan tambah runyam. Terlihat sekali tadi bahwa Mikoto memang tak ada niat untuk menikahkan ia dengan anak bungsunya. Ia seperti memiliki rencana lain yang Hinata tak tahu, gerakan matanya yang menunjukkan itu.

Hinata juga memang tak ada niat untuk menikah dengan Sasuke. Karena kesan pertama ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke sangatlah buruk. Yang jadi persoalan adalah akan dijadikan apa Hinata oleh Mikoto di kerajaannya? Pembantukah? Atau yang lain? Yang jelas ia harus lebih berhati-hati. Baru saja ia lihat tatapan tajam mata _onyx_ Mikoto sekilas. Penglihatan Hinata sangatlah tajam, itu yang tak diketahui oleh Mikoto.

Bersambung…


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinjitsu no Uta**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Thousand Night Love Song © **Chieko Hara**

**Warning**: AU. Rated **T**. OOC. Multichapters. Adventure/Romance.

**Pairing**: Sasuke dan Hinata.

Di chapter ini ada **Naruto dan Sakura **juga ^^

Terima kasih untuk 391 _hits. _Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah membaca, nge-_fave _dan nge-_alert,_ dan juga untuk yang review ^^. Buat _review non-login_:

Suhi-18 : Mksh udah baca dan _review_. Iya, sudah di _update_ hehehe.

Mizuki Kana : Mksh udah baca dan _review_. Kita lihat saja ya nanti maksud Mikoto berbuat itu karena apa ^^. Iya, saya nanti buat mereka dekat kok hehehe.

N : Mksh udah baca dan _review_. Wah terima kasih hehe, saya merasa _fic_ ini masih biasa-biasa, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk buat _fic _yang membuat betah para pembaca untuk membaca ^^.

Sasuhina-caem: Mksh udah baca dan _review_. Kita lihat saja nanti ya. Akan terjawab kok semuanya ^^.

Animea Lover Ya-Ha: mksh udah baca dan _review_. Sip, ini di _update_ hehehe.

Oia saya mengubah ratingnya jadi T, soalnya saya lagi tobat buat rated M hehehe ^^v.

Selamat membaca, ya ^^

**.**

**.**

_Hinata juga memang tak ada niat untuk menikah dengan Sasuke. Karena kesan pertama ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke sangatlah buruk. Yang jadi persoalan adalah akan dijadikan apa Hinata oleh Mikoto di kerajaannya? Pembantukah? Atau yang lain? Yang jelas ia harus lebih berhati-hati. Baru saja ia lihat tatapan tajam mata __onyx__ Mikoto sekilas. Penglihatan Hinata sangatlah tajam, itu yang tak diketahui oleh Mikoto._

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

**Tamu dari Utara**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah kembali datang. Pagi dimana segala kepenatan dan kesibukan akan berawal. Tepat setelah ayam berkokok membangunkan seluruh isi wilayah kerajaan Uchiha, Hinata sudah berada di kebun lavender milik Ratu Mikoto yang kini dialihtugaskan kepada dirinya.

Hinata juga sudah siap dengan pakaian sederhananya sejenis _obi_ putih polos yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam kain yang agak pas di kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa ia memakai bakiak dilapisi dengan kaos kaki putih. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa tergerai kini diikat rapi.

Beberapa tanaman lavender ada yang mati. Dengan berat hati Hinata pun mencabutnya sampai ke bagian akar. Lalu ia mengumpulkannya ke dalam sebuah karung.

Genma tadi sudah menawarkan diri akan membakarnya di bagian istana yang agak menjorok ke hutan.

Hinata pun berterima kasih atas bantuan kebaikan pelayan setia kerajaan Uchiha itu. Ia memeriksa beberapa perkakas yang dibawanya di dalam karung kecil yang ia genggam, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa lupa akan sesuatu. "Ah ya, aku lupa mengambil pupuk."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata lantas beranjak pergi dari sana menuju ke gudang sempit yang menyimpan alat khusus untuk berkebun.

Kerajaan Uchiha memang cukup rapi menyimpan segala alat perkakasnya sesuai dengan jenisnya. Gudang yang menyimpan alat berkebun itu letaknya tidak jauh dari kebun lavender; sekita 50 meter. Berada di bagian belakang sayap kanan istana yang menghadap hutan. Di tembok-tembok pembatas istana dengan hutan banyak pengawal yang berjaga-jaga karena tempatnya memang cukup rawan untuk orang yang tak diundang masuk ke dalam istana. Meski tembok-tembok di sana menjulang paling tinggi di antara tembok-tembok bagian istana yang lainnya.

Hinata lantas melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju gudang, namun baru lima langkah ia menggerakkan kakinya, samar-samar terdengar keributan dari dalam istana. Hinata sampai terpaku sejenak di tempat di mana ia berpijak. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk belakang istana yang lumayan jauh dari sana.

"Ada apa, ya?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri; sedikit waswas dengan keributan itu. "Sasuke-_san_ marah lagi, ya?" Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Memang pangeran tampan lagi pongah itu tidak pernah absen dari mengumpat para pesuruh istana setiap harinya. Jika ia tidak marah sehari saja itu bisa sungguh prestasi yang patut diacungi jempol.

Tapi, Hinata tak pernah mau ikut campur dengan keributan itu. Ia memang kasihan dengan para pelayan yang sering kena semprot Sasuke, hanya saja ia bingung bagaimana harus membela mereka. Toh ia hanya tamu yang numpang tinggal di sini.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat; kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di gudang, Hinata langsung membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam. Luas gudang itu sekitar 4x6 m. Perkakas-perkakas dalam gudang tersebut lumayan tertata rapi sesuai jenisnya; tak banyak diraba debu. Karena para pelayan kerajaan Uchiha membersihkannya setiap hari sesuai jadwal mereka masing-masing.

"Di mana, ya?" Hinata mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia pun menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Itu dia…" Ia lalu melenggangkan kakinya ke karung-karung berukuran sedang berisi pupuk kompos yang dibuat oleh para pesuruh kerajaan Uchiha.

Kemarin Genma sempat menunjukkan Hinata letak pupuk itu. Tapi karena bercampur dengan tumpukan karung-karung berisi tanah, ia pun harus membuka satu per satu ikatan karung tersebut untuk mengetahui karung yang mana yang ada pupuk di dalamnya. Namun sebelumnya ia terlebih dulu harus mengangkat tumpukan karung-karung lain yang ada di atasnya.

Gudang itu cukup penuh dengan berbagai perkakas. Cukup pengap pula; untungnya saja bersih. Hinata jadi tidak ragu untuk berada di sana agak lama; mengangkat karung-karung yang berada di atas karung lain, lalu membuka satu per satu ikatan karung itu.

"Haah, capek juga," ujar Hinata yang menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia menggoyangkan pinggangnya ke kiri dan kanan; melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Lalu ia melanjutkannya kegiatannya lagi; satu lagi karung yang harus dipindahkannya ke lantai. Tapi…

KREK!

"Apa itu?" Hinata melihat sebuah benda yang terjatuh tepat di kakinya. Benda itu lumayan ringan sehingga tidak melukai kakinya. Ia memandangi sejenak benda yang tak asing di matanya itu. "Busur panah? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Ia pun meletakkan karung yang berada di genggamannya itu ke tanah, dan merunduk mengambil busur panah; terheran-heran dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

Harusnya busur panah seperti ini berada di gudang persenjataan, bukan di gudang untuk perkakas bercocok-tanam. "Siapa yang menaruhnya di sini?" Ia memperhatikan busur panah itu dengan saksama.

Alis Hinata terangkat. Busur panah itu memang cukup berdebu, namun ada suatu hal yang menarik matanya, yaitu tulisan kanji yang terpahat di _riser_1-nya.

_Tabi no haji wa kakisute_

"Tidak perlu merasa malu saat kau berada jauh di rumah," ujarnya mengeja arti dari petuah tersebut. Secara harfiah, sebenarnya arti dari pepatah itu adalah buang rasa malumu pada saat dalam perjalanan. Namun Hinata tahu betul arti yang mendalam dari pepatah itu. Kata-kata itu sangat sering diucapkan oleh mendiang ibunya dulu. "Jangan-jangan ini busur panah dari Hyuuga?" Meski ia sendiri tahu jika busur panah Hyuuga tidak begitu memiliki tanda-tanda spesifik.

Hinata lalu memeriksa bagian belakang tumpukan karung yang bersandar pada lemari berisi perkakas-perkakas. Dan ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Ada anak panahnya juga ternyata." Ia menemukan beberapa anak panah yang memiliki bulu bewarna biru; ditempatkan dalam tabung terbuat dari kayu yang penuh ukiran abstrak.

Hinata terpaku sejenak; matanya tertuju pada busur panah yang sedang di genggamnya. Pikirannya pun tiba-tiba kembali berlayar ke masa lalu. Kembali memutar kenangan indah dari kaset memorinya bersama sang ibu.

Hari itu adalah sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat Hinata masih berumur 13 tahun. Ibu, ayahnya, dan Hanabi bersama-sama berburu rusa di Hutan Ki—yang masuk ke wilayah kerajaan kecil Hyuuga. Menunggangi kuda-kuda tangguh milik kerajaan Hyuuga.

Hinata dan Hanabi tentunya menggunakan kuda yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Mereka telah diajarkan cara berkuda sejak dari umur sepuluh tahun.

Setelah selesai berburu, keluarga Hyuuga tersebut pasti berisitirahat di Danau Mizutani, makan bersama bekal yang telah dibuat ibu sebelum berburu.

Danau itu adalah danau terindah di wilayah kerajaan Hyuuga. Menghadap ke Gunung Tetsuo dengan hamparan hijau rerumputan bak permadani pengantar ke gunung sunyi itu. Senandung gemericik airnya yang membuat hati begitu tenang. Airnya begitu jernih terbebas dari polusi. Belum lagi air terjun kecilnya membuat suasana semakin syahdu. Ah, Hinata jadi merindukan masa-masa itu.

Dan juga sebuah percakapan yang sulit dilupakan olehnya…

"_Hinata…kalau sudah besar nanti, kamu harus mahir menjadi pemanah. Kerajaan Hyuuga adalah kerajaan yang dikenal sebagai pemanah yang unggul. Itu bisa jadi kekuatanmu untuk melindungi diri. Kamu harus menjadi wanita mandiri yang tidak melulu mengandalkan laki-laki."_

"_Jadi, aku harus ikut berperang juga seperti Ibu?"_

"_Haha, tidak akan ada perang lagi, Nak. Percaya sama Ibu."_

Tapi, sayangnya ibunya tewas dalam perang. Perang yang terjadi antara kerajaan bagian utara dan bagian selatan karena konflik yang telah lama terjadi. Perang yang tiba-tiba pecah tanpa bisa diprediksi…

Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya cepat-cepat; melupakan kenangan pahit itu dengan kembali berkutat pada kegiatannya. Lekas ia melihat sisa karung yang belum diperiksanya. "Ah, ini pupuknya." Hinata lalu mencoba mengangkat karung itu sejenak. "Tidak terlalu berat; bisa aku bawa sendiri." Sebelum ia membawa karung itu dengan kedua tangannya, terlebih dahulu Hinata meletakkan busur dan anak panah di bahu kanannya dengan tali yang ada di kedua ujung masing-masing benda itu.

Hinata memutuskan untuk membawanya karena ia merasa sudah lama sekali tidak memanah. Memanah bisa membantu melatih emosi, fisik, dan ketajaman matanya. Semoga saja nanti ia diizinkan oleh Ratu Mikoto untuk menggunakan papan tembak yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan prajurit di lapangan tempat mereka biasa melakukan simulasi pertempuran.

Hinata lantas kembali ke kebun lavender untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu gudang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gudang tersebut.

"Keluar kalian!"

Serta-merta Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar teriakan yang cukup menggelegar itu. "I-Itu…suara Sasuke-_san_."Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia berjalan menuju ke arah sumber suara; kepanikan terpahat dari wajah lelahnya.

Hinata melihat dua orang perempuan yang dibawa oleh Sasuke kemarin tergeletak di tanah di depan pintu belakang istana. Ia sampai terheran-heran melihatnya, padahal kemarin-kemarin Sasuke terlihat bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Ia tak menyangka _mood _Sasuke bisa berubah secepat itu.

"Pergi kalian perempuan jalang! Aku tak sudi kalian berada di istanaku yang bersih ini!" umpat Sasuke seraya menatap tajam dua perempuan yang terlihat lusuh itu. Ia masih mengenakan _obi_ tidurnya yang serba putih.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada perempuan-perempuan itu sebelumnya.

Sembari berlutut, salah satu dari menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah memelas penuh airmata; meminta untuk dikasihani. Kedua tangannya melingkar di kaki pangeran angkuh itu. "Kami mohon jangan usir kami dari sini. Kami tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi."

Perasaan iba Hinata mencuat ketika melihat wajah-wajah memelas itu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh; ia ada niat untuk menenangkan Sasuke, tapi hal itu ia urungkan ketika mendengar umpatan Sasuke yang cukup sengit terdengar di telinga.

"Diam!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangan perempuan tersebut dengan menghentakan kakinya; membuat si perempuan kembali tersungkur ke tanah. "Kalian sama saja seperti _dia_! Aku membenci kalian! Pengawal!" teriaknya.

Hinata mendengar sebutan _dia_ dari mulut Sasuke; dahinya langsung mengisut. 'Dia siapa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dua orang pengawal yang menjaga pintu belakang istana pun segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Y-Ya, Tuan Muda."

"Bawa sampah-sampah ini pergi dari sini. Aku tak sudi melihat wajah mereka!" perintah Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Tanpa pikir panjang para pengawal menuruti apa yang diperintahkan tuannya. Meski mereka tidak tega juga dengan perlakuan kasar Sasuke pada kedua wanita itu, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah makhluk lemah yang harusnya dilindungi oleh laki-laki.

Kedua perempuan tersebut meronta-ronta seperti orang kesetanan yang tidak rela dikeluarkan dari istana megah itu.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia memang tidak punya nyali untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia juga bukan gadis yang senang ikut campur masalah orang lain. Namun rasa bersalah itu tetap saja ada. Sebagai sesama perempuan, ia berpikir seharusnya ia bisa membela mereka.

Hinata lantas kembali memandangi Sasuke; matanya seketika sedikit melebar. Rupanya Sasuke tengah menatapnya juga dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh putri kerajaan Hyuuga itu. Yang jelas tatapannya tak seseram tadi meski ekspresinya masih kosong.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Seolah-olah ingin lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi…apa benar begitu?

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Hinata membuang muka ke segala arah dan membalikan badannya. Mukanya bersemu merah. Ia tidak munafik, memang Sasuke sangat tampan. Perempuan mana yang tidak grogi jika ditatap berlama-lama oleh pangeran setampan Sasuke.

"Ah, kucing sial! Jangan lari kau! Itu jatah sarapanku untuk pagi ini!"

Terdengar satu keributan yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

Dengan ekspresi terkejut, pandangan Sasuke dan Hinata pun beralih pada seorang pelayan yang berlari mengejar seekor kucing liar berwarna hitam. Entah dari mana kucing itu, yang jelas ia sedang membawa ikan Mas mentah yang lumayan besar di mulutnya.

Hinata melihat kucing itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hinata-_sama_, maafkan saya! Tapi tolong hentikan kucing itu!" teriak pelayan yang masih muda itu. Dia adalah Izumo, koki handal kerajaan Uchiha. Kasihan sekali pagi-pagi begini nasibnya sudah sial.

"Ha-Hah?" Hinata terlihat kelimpungan; berputar mencari cara untuk menghentikan kucing itu. Ia hampir mengambil batu, tapi tidak tega juga jika kucing yang kelaparan itu dilempari batu. Tapi, akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide untuk menghentikan kucing itu.

Hinata lantas menurunkan karung berisi pupuk yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, ia mengambil busur dan anak panah yang menggantung di bahunya. Merundukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan kucing yang sedang berlari—yang jaraknya semakin dengannya. Dengan cekatan ia memposisikan busur yang siap menembak dengan anak panah di talinya—yang siap menerobos angin.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan dari tempatnya melihat perilaku Hinata dengan airmuka aneh; dahinya mengisut. Tadinya ia mau beranjak dari sana, namun entah mengapa kakinya malah terasa berat sekali untuk masuk kembali ke dalam istana. Seperti ada dorongan yang menyuruhnya untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata.

Hinata mengarahkan anak panahnya pada kucing liar itu; mengikuti gerakannya. Ia mengatup mata kirinya, mencari bidikan yang tepat. Ia menyadari ada pohon yang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan jarak sekitar 15 meter. Tanpa ragu, tepat ketika kucing liar tersebut melintas di depan pohon itu, Hinata langsung melepas anak panahnya menuju kucing liar itu. Dan…

SRAT!

Terdengar suara sayatan yang cukup nyaring. Si kucing yang kaget langsung segera berlari ke arah hutan.

"Be-Berhasil," ujar Hinata dengan perasaan riang. "Padahal aku sudah lama tidak latihan." Ia juga senang karena tidak melukai kucing liar itu sedikit pun.

Pelayan muda yang bernama Izumo itu menghentikan larinya, terbelalak kaget melihat ikannya sudah terlepas dari gigitan kucing nakal itu. Ikan tersebut tertusuk anak panah yang dilepaskan Hinata dan menyangkut di sebuah batang pohon kecil.

Sasuke juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat adegan itu. Matanya terbuka sedikit; menatap Hinata dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. "Jadi, dia benar-benar seorang Hyuuga…," gumamnya pelan. "Prajurit pemanah Uchiha saja belum tentu bisa seperti itu. Bidikan yang tepat sasaran."

"He-Hebat sekali, Hinata-_sama_," puji Izumo yang tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia yang tadinya begitu kelelahan mengejar kucing itu sekarang bisa bernafas lega. "Te-Terima kasih." Ia lalu membungkuk pada putri kerajaan Hyuuga itu. "Nanti saya akan memasakkan makanan spesial untuk Anda, Hinata-_sama_. Makanan apa yang Anda sukai?"

"A-Ah, ti-tidak perlu repot-repot, Izumo," ujar Hinata merendah.

Sementara itu Genma muncul dari dalam istana menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Genma. Dengan nada datar ia berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Kita kedatangan tamu dari utara. Mereka sudah menunggu di ruang pertemuan."

Mendengar kata utara, Sasuke langsung mengetahuinya. "Dia tidak memakai protokoler lagi?"

"Tuan Namikaze yang meminta untuk tidak disambut secara berlebihan," jelas Genma.

"Huh, dasar kebiasaan. Ya, sudah. Bilang pada mereka lima menit lagi aku akan ke sana."

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_." Genma pun melaksanakan perintah atasannya. Ia segera beranjak dari sana. Raut mukanya terpahat kegembiraan; kegembiraan karena tamu dari utara itu datang kemari. Karena menurutnya dengan begitu Sasuke bisa tenang sedikit.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata sejenak. Putri kerajaan Hyuuga itu melanjutkan ke pekerjaannya mengurusi kebun lavender yang dulu sering dirawat oleh ibunya. 'Huh, mau-maunya dia melakukan pekerjaan rendahan itu,' ujarnya dalam hati. Entah mengapa terlintas sebuah rencana di otaknya.

"Hei, kau!" seru Sasuke pada Hinata sembari mempersempit jarak mereka dengan berjalan ke arah kebun bunga lavender. Ia sendiri tidak begitu tahu mengapa ia mau melakukan ini.

Hinata menggoyangkan kepalanya ke segala arah; mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat hingga menatap Sasuke sejenak. Namun karena ia merasa tidak mungkin Sasuke yang memanggilnya, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dari pangeran kerajaan Uchiha tersebut—mencari seseorang yang lain yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, aku yang memanggilmu!" seru Sasuke yang agak dongkol.

"E-Eh? Sa-Sasuke-_san_, memanggil s-saya?" tanya Hinata tergagap-gagap seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain kau?" hardik Sasuke dingin.

Hinata seketika bergidik. Melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Memang benar di sekitar kebun lavender itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sasuke memang tak hilang-hilang juga pesona seramnya.

"A-Ada apa, Sasuke-_san_?" Tanya Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Ganti bajumu, ada tamu kerajaan yang datang. Aku tunggu di ruang pertemuan," ujar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri; berpikir ada apa gerangan si pangeran Uchiha yang tak pernah mengobrol dengannya kini mengajaknya bicara? "Ke-Kerajaan? Ke-Kerajaan apa?"

"Kau ditugaskan untuk melayaniku kan? Jadi, tidak usah banyak tanya. Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada tinggi sembari berlalu menuju pintu masuk ke dalam kerajaan.

"Ba-Baik." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hinata langsung menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia segera masuk ke dalam istana menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Tak lupa ia membawa busur panah beserta anak panahnya.

**o0o**

Sasuke memasuki ruang pertemuan kerajaan dengan mengenakan _montsuki_2hitam yang dilengkapi dengan _hakama_3. Rapi sekali. Ia masuk lewat pintu biasa yang berada di sebelah kiri balairung.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dengan kepala menunduk; mengenakan _irotomesode__4_ berwarna biru muda. Rambut birunya digerai; tersisir dengan rapi.

Hanya ada sekitar empat prajurit yang menjaga pintu utama ruang pertemuan kerajaan Uchiha. Tidak ada dilakukan semacam protokoler; upacara penyambutan tamu kehormatan dalam kerajaan. Ini atas pemintaan tamu itu sendiri yang menginginkan disambut dengan suasana biasa-biasa saja.

Tamu itu memang memiliki sikap penuh kesederhanaan.

Kedua tamu tersebut duduk di balairung ruang pertemuan kerajaan Uchiha. Mereka adalah raja dan ratu kerajaan Namikaze. Kerajaan yang mempunyai wilayah kekuasaan atas kerajaan-kerajaan daerah seperti, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Haruno, dan Inuzuka.

Ya, kerajaan Uchiha bukanlah kerajaan terbesar di wilayah Kinomoto. Namun ia lebih kaya dibandingkan dengan kerajaan Hyuuga dan lainnya.

Kinomoto sendiri adalah wilayah yang dianugrahi sumber daya alam emas yang begitu melimpah. Terdiri dari dua kerajaan besar yang terpecah menjadi dua wilayah karena konflik masa lalu. Kerajaan Namikaze menguasai Kinomoto bagian utara, sedangkan kerajaan besar lain yang bernama kerajaan Orochi berada di selatan. Sampai sekarang konflik itu masih berlanjut.

Sasuke menghadap di depan raja dan ratu yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya di balairung. Ia membungkukan badan kepada raja dan ratu itu sebagai tanda hormat.

Sementara Hinata mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan—di belakang pangeran itu—dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya karena ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke tahu tata krama kerajaan juga.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Seketika Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil Sasuke seperti itu. Panggilan yang sebenarnya kurang sopan di sampaikan dalam tata krama kerajaan. "Eh?" ucapnya yang terkejut saat melihat Sasuke dipeluk oleh ratu dari kerajaan Namikaze.

"Lepaskan, Sakura-_sama_," seru Sasuke dengan nada datar; ia melepas rengkuhan tangan ratu kerajaan Namikaze itu secara perlahan.

"Kau formal sekali, Sasuke-_kun_," balas sang ratu sembari terpingkal-pingkal. Rupanya barusan ia menuruni balairung untuk memeluk Sasuke. Ia mengenakan _irotomesode _bercorak bunga sakura; cocok sekali dengan rambutnya yang berwarna serupa.

Alis Hinata serta-merta terangkat melihat kejadian itu.

Sasuke lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada raja kerajaan Namikaze yang berjalan turun dari balairung menuju ke arahnya. Melihatnya, Sasuke membungkukkan badannya kembali. "Selamat datang di kerajaan Uchiha, Naruto-_sa_—"

Namun sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Raja Naruto terlebih dahulu merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. "Hahaha. Kau masih saja kaku, _Teme_!"

Tapi Sasuke malah menepis pelukan itu. "Diam, _Dobe_! Aku hanya menuruti tata krama kerajaan. Kau ini, kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah!"

Kemudian hening…dua orang pemuda itu saling berada mata dengan airmuka yang menunjukkan hendak adu jotos.

Hinata bolak-balik memandangi Sasuke dan sosok raja yang dari perawakannya seperti tidak jauh berbeda umurnya dengan si pangeran kerajaan Uchiha itu.

Terdengar cengengesan seorang perempuan. Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah gadis yang bernama Sakura itu; ternyata benar dia yang tertawa.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun saling berpelukan sembari terbahak-bahak.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit melihat kejadian yang baginya langka itu. Masih dengan airmuka yang terkaget-kaget. Walau tidak tertawa layaknya Naruto, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Senyuman yang tampaknya benar-benar dari hati…

"S-Sasuke-_san _bisa te-tersenyum?' tanya Hinata dalam hatinya.

Prajurit-prajurit yang berada di sana tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah dua orang pemimpin mereka. Terutama prajurit dari kerajaan Uchiha yang nampak senang melihat tuannya sedikit berbeda dari hari yang biasanya.

"Sifatmu memang masih saja membosankan, Sasuke. Padahal hampir setahun lamanya kita tidak pernah bertemu. Hahaha," ujar raja kerajaan Namikaze bernama Naruto sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kau juga masih saja berisik seperti dulu, padahal kau sudah menikah dengan Sakura-_sama _dan resmi memimpin kerajaan besar Namikaze. Aku sangat malu memiliki raja sepertimu," balas Sasuke tak kalah sengit sembari menyeringai tipis.

Hinata membuka bibirnya sedikit seraya cengo. Percakapan mereka sangat aneh.

"Haha. Aku sangat rindu dengan cara bicaramu yang sangat jujur, _Teme_." Naruto kemudian tak sengaja menangkap sosok wanita yang baru disadarinya berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Ia memang terlalu terbawa suasana setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya Sasuke. "Eh? Siapa putri ini, _Teme_?"

"Iya, aku juga baru menyadarinya. Siapa dia Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura juga yang penasaran.

Hinata jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Takut-takut Sasuke menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang bukan-bukan. Ia membungkuk kepada raja dan ratu Namikaze itu.

"Dia putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Pelayan pribadiku," jawab Sasuke singkat, namun wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

Hinata pun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Sedikit lega karena Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan kedua raja dan ratu itu dengan jujur.

"Pelayan? Secantik ini? Kau memang aneh, _Teme_. Hahaha." Naruto kemudian membawa tangannya melingkari bahu Sasuke. "Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kau mengajakku jalan-jalan mengelilingi istana megahmu ini. Pasti ada yang berubah kan?" Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke istrinya. "Sakura-_hime_, aku tinggal sebentar ya. Kau mengobrol-ngobrol saja dengan putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga itu."

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Lepaskan, _Dobe_. Awas saja kalau di depan rakyat. Kau tak boleh seperti ini," omel Sasuke sembari menghempaskan tangan Naruto dari bahunya.

Naruto hanya terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang begitu dingin.

Raja dan pangeran itu pun lalu keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Sementara mata Hinata mengikuti gerakan Sasuke dengan penuh tanya di pikirannya.

**o0o**

Pangeran dan raja itu kini berdiri di sebuah jembatan kecil. Jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan antara bagian istana sayap kiri dengan istana bagian utama kerajaan Uchiha. Di bawahnya adalah sebuah kanal yang di atasnya ditumbuhi bunga teratai-bunga teratai yang akan mekar.

Suasana di sana tidak ceria seperti suasana di ruang pertemuan tadi. Muka kedua pemuda itu terlihat tegang. Tak ada siapa pun di sana, para pengawal tak diizinkan mengikuti mereka.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, Naruto? Aku sangat paham sifatmu kalau sedang ingin bermain dalam kerahasiaan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan; matanya tertuju pada katak yang bertengger di atas daun teratai yang mengambang di kanal.

"Bukankah kau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke? Kau bisa menebak maksudku untuk ke sini kan?" Naruto malah bertanya balik. Ia menatap Sasuke sejenak yang hanya diam. "Sasuke, kau tidak bisa berpangku tangan begitu saja."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu betul kan kita sedang dalam masalah besar?" tanya Naruto lagi yang mencoba membuka pikiran Sasuke yang telah lama tertutup. "Dan juga ini menyangkut ibumu…"

Bersambung…

**Gomenasai kalau terasa pendek. Ceritanya memang sedikit berat, jadi biar pembaca bisa menelaah apa isi ceritanya saya membuat isi chapter nggak terlalu panjang.**

** Silakan direview untuk yang ingin berkomentar ^^. **

_**Glossary**_**: **

_Riser_: Pegangan dalam busur.

_Montsuki:_ Kimono pria yang paling formal.

_Hakama_: Dipakai untuk menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki.

_Irotomesode_: sejenis kimono untuk wanita yang dibuat dari kain berwarna. (arti harfiah: _tomesode_ berwarna)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

** Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya **_**fic **_**ini saya tidak lanjutkan karena rencananya plotnya akan saya buat untuk **_**original fiction **_**genre fantasy ^^. Untuk itu sebagai pengganti saya membuat fic baru dengan karakter utama Sasuke dan Hinata. Silakan baca fic tersebut dengan mengunjungi profile saya.**

** Mohon maaf sekali lagi.**

** Salam,**

** EL18**


End file.
